Crimson Armada
200px |miniflag=RedFlag.png |hq=Fuseli |datefounded=190 AU |type=Militant |title1=Chief Commandant |name1=Adm. Ignacious Fuseli |title2=Chief of Operations |name2=VAdm. Dax Argent |members=8,400 |motto="Valor, duty, honor." }}:The information on this page is for flavor and RP purposes only. The Crimson Armada is a prominent faction in Skytopia, with its capital at Fuseli. The Armada was founded when Colonel Ignacious Fuseli orchestrated a coup against his former mentor, Admiral Svendheim, leader of the Commonwealth. Fuseli and his followers, mostly members of the Commonwealth military, split off to form their own faction after Svendheim attempted to install himself as the emperor of Skytopia. Fuseli's departure greatly weakened the Commonwealth forces, and the young Colonel and his militant group were eventually able to defeat Svendheim in the Skytopian Civil War. Fuseli is the de facto leader of the Armada, although actual administrative work is under the auspice of Dax Argent, while Fuseli himself occupies a primarily ceremonial position. The Crimson Empire The governing force behind the Armada, the Empire is where all the decision making takes place. The Empire's chain of command is made up of four groups, at the top you have the Imperial Senate, followed by the Imperial Chamber, followed by the Imperial Legionnaire Corps, and for the members just starting out in the Armada, there are the Plebeians. Every advancement through the ranks of the Empire is based on merit, and is brought to a vote by the groups higher up. There is no set limit on the number of Senators, Chamberlains, or Legionnaires, so there is nothing holding anyone back from advancement in the ranks, but their own commitment level. With dedication and perseverance, it is not unheard of for a Plebeian to reach the rank of Senator in a couple of months. Before a member can be raised to a higher level of the Empire they must be sponsored by either a Chamberlain or a Senator, and all must vote to raise the members rank. No one is promoted without a vote. And all votes, whether they come from a Chamberlain or a Senator, count the same. Despite what the other factions may believe, there is no dictator in the Empire. Armada Ranks Enlisted These ranks are dependent on how much time an individual has been with the Armada. They are frequently no longer used once a significant ASC, ALC, ILC or ACC rank has been attained. * E1; Airman - 1 week * E2; Airman First Class - 2 weeks * E3; Airman Second Class - 3 weeks * E4; Senior Airman- 1 month * E5; Sergeant - 6 weeks * E6; Master Sergeant - 8 weeks Airborne Logistics Corps. Without supply lines, an army will fall flat. The ALC are tasked with moving and distributing food, munitions, repair materials and fuel to Armada installations throughout Skytopia. In their free time, they are known for providing humanitarian aid - Kingfishers and other cargo planes are a welcome sight to skylands or skylets suffering from famine. These ranks are based off total profit attained. * ALC Technician - 1mil * ALC Engineer - 5mil * ALC Supply Sergeant - 10mil * ALC Transport Officer - 15mil * ALC Convoy Manager - 20mil * ALC Logistics Division Captain - 25mil * ALC Logistical Administrator - 30mil * ALC Inventory Commander - 35mil * ALC Chief Executive Officer - 40mil * ALC Quartermaster - 45 mil * ALC Quartermaster-in-Chief - 55+mil and Top 5 in the Faction for Trade Profit * ALC Overseer - 70+mil and 1st in the Faction for Trade Profit Air Superiority Corps. The few, the brave. The Air Superiority Corps is formed out of the Armada's top combat pilots, and their reputation as skilled and fearless fighter pilots is well-earned. ASC ranks are a little unusual in that they do not specifically reward a pilot with a command-based rank, like Lieutenant, or Colonel, but rather work on a simple prefix system ranging from Rookie to Ace. * ASC Rookie - 1k levels * ASC Recruit - 2k levels * ASC Adept - 5k levels * ASC Experienced Pilot - 10k levels * ASC Seasoned Pilot - 25k levels * ASC Veteran Pilot - 35k levels * ASC Expert Pilot - 50k levels * ASC Elite Pilot - 75k levels * ASC Ace Pilot - 100k levels Armada Command Corps. Not many of the command corps. takes to the sky these days - most are behind desks or in planning rooms on Fuseli, but a few are known to rule the skies with an iron fist. ACC ranks overlap with ASC ranks about half way through on purpose. * ACC Lieutenant - 40k levels * ACC Lieutenant First Class - 45k levels * ACC Captain - 55k levels * ACC Lieutenant Colonel - 65k levels * ACC Colonel - 75k levels * ACC Commodore - 100k levels + Top 5 in the Faction * ACC Vice Admiral - 150k+ levels and 1st in the Faction for Levels Defeated Imperial Legionnaire Corps. The ILC are tasked with winning the hearts and minds of Skytopia through (nearly) any means necessary, and they are by far some of the most influential pilots within the Armada. Their methods and means vary between pilots, but there's no doubt about it - at the end of the day, they get the job done. * ILC Cadet Officer - 1mil influence * ILC Pilot Officer - 1.5mil inf * ILC Flight Lieutenant- 2 mil inf * ILC Squadron Leader - 2.5mil inf * ILC Wing Commander - 3mil inf * ILC Air Captain - 4mil inf * ILC Air Commodore - 5mil inf * ILC Air Vice Marshal -6mil inf * ILC Air Marshal - 7mil inf * ILC Air Chief Marshall - 8+mil inf, Top 5 in influence for the Faction but no political rank * ILC Trusted Lieutenant - 8+mil inf, Top 5 in influence for the Faction and has been appointed to the Chamber * ILC Prætorian of the Crimson Empire - 10+mil inf, 1st in influence for the Faction and has been appointed to the Senate Join Description The following text appears in the Tavern on Fuseli when you click "Faction". :Fuseli is the home base of the Crimson Armada. The skyland itself is a retired battleship formerly called the Crimson Blade. Admiral Fuseli resides within the inner chambers of the ship. :There are those for whom the desire to preserve self is greater than the desire to preserve liberty. To them, I say rest easy, and know that not all are as you. Some people curse the clarity of our vision. They rebuke us with the word 'ambitious', but I say to lack ambition is to want nothing better for this world. I look at the state of this world and I believe we can create something better. Others squall and fight amongst themselves, but I call out to those who wish to stand above the fray. Stand and join me, and together we will bring order to chaos, and peace to Skytopia. - Admiral Ignacious Fuseli :Are you certain you wish to join? The Crimson Armada prides itself on the caliber of its people, and we'd be happy to have you. Historical Structure The core of the Red Faction is Fuseli's Crimson Armada, an elite military force comprised of several large airships, a multitude of small craft, and regiments of airborne ground troops. Enlistment in the Armada is voluntary, although Red-controlled skylands are often full of recruiters eager to sign up new pilots. All Armada personnel are active-duty and are permanently quartered on the ship or base to which they are assigned; enlisted soldiers generally serve for an initial three years, after which they may re-enlist for additional three-year tours of duty. Fuseli and his staff make up the Armada's central Command Corps, which is stationed on the C.A.S. Crimson Dawn, otherwise known as the skyland Fuseli. The main force is divided into three Battle Groups; each of these is further divided into corps, usually two Air Corps and one Support Corps. Each Air Corps is made up of a few air cruisers and a fleet of fighters, bombers, and support aircraft. Support Corps are smaller and are home to airlift and refueling wings, and airborne regiments. Battle Group One (BG I) * Crimson Armada Command Corps (CACC) * 1st Support Corps (1 SC) * 1st Air Corps (1 AC) - now reduced to a ceremonial role Battle Group Two (BG II) * 2nd Air Corps (2 AC) * 3rd Air Corps (3 AC) * 2nd Support Corps (2 SC) Battle Group Three (BG III) * 6th Air Corps (6 AC) * 7th Air Corps (7 AC) * 3rd Support Corps (3 SC) Notable Reds Senator Thorne al Magnus A noted leader, tactician, Senator, generally busy and often infamous Red. Captin Awesome Governor of Cidade and Senate Whip of the Crimson Armada. Semi-retired, flying a super modified, luxury Kingfisher and tasked only with the preservation of his governorship and Crimson control of Cidade. He attends to the needs and desires of his all female crew while maintaining his status as one of the wealthiest Red spanning several upheavals. Senator Fenriq Infamous Red instigator, governor, ace, Senator, liaison, agitator and advisor. Often found poking grizzled old Blues with a pointy stick. Member of the Sanguine Sabers Imperial Wing. Senator Phédre Spitfire The head of the Grinning Rogers Wing, Phédre is in charge of gathering the information the Armada needs to stay ahead of the game, by whatever means necessary. Senator Apollo the Grizzled Senator Markus Jarnhann Senator Shadowflit Chamberlain Firefox Writer, historian, bard, and Chamberlain. Often seen roaming the skies in search for resources to write his books from, he is currently working on a tale about the Great Upheaval. He has written several songs about Skytopia, including "What To Do With a Drunken Skyrate" and "The Last Tortugan Skyrate." Chamberlain The Dormouse Dogged fighter, ruthless tactician, and former-Senator of the Imperial faction. Doesn't Like SnowCones Senator The March Hare Infamous and ruthless Senator of the Imperial Faction, and long-running, now ousted, dictator of Uurwerk. Deified in more recent years Chamberlain Nero Shade Head Chaplain of the Crimson Armada. Son of Nero Shade Sr. (The Giver of Gifts and Local Senile Old Man.) Chamberlain Athrawes Chamberlain Ace Chamberlain Knappekat Legionnaire Akumayo A skilled pilot who prefers to work behind the scenes. Akumayo is most noted for his public speaking, having made many grandoise speeches that rallied the Crimson Armada into action. Legionnaire Keyo A man in love with statistics! If you have a technical question, he can probably answer it. Keyo uses his advanced knowledge to great effect in combat. Legionnaire Sadistica Well-known pirate hunter and activist. She flies a Thunderbolt class heavy fighter. Colonel Marcus Langley An Armada pilot and agent with extensive knowledge of firearms. Previously governor of Fuseli during the periods recognized as "2.4" and "2.5" by players. Legionnaire Tilde Pilcrow Notable Ex-Reds Alonso Rei The founder of the Free Skybrary, he is the man to see if you have a question about history. His work in the history of Skytopia is matched by few, and his love of it matched by none. He works in close collaboration with Lord Gilbert, and can be found most often in the Historical Documents room of the Skybrary. When he isn't there, its most likely that he is off gathering another one of the tomes that now line the shelves of the Skybrary. Alonso recently retired from the Armada with the rank of Major and elected to spend all of his time at the Skybrary. See also * Commonwealth Armed Forces Category:Factions